Amistad en canela
by Muinesva
Summary: Crookshanks es un gran amigo; inteligente y leal. Ser el compañero de Hermione es lo mejor que podría haberle pasado. Para el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus.


**Amistad en canela**

_**Por Muinesva**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**__ El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto "De mascotas y criaturas mágicas" del foro Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus._

* * *

El tiempo está tranquilo. Afuera no deja de caer la nieve y se está muy bien dentro de la torre. El fuego de la chimenea es reconfortante y el regazo de Hermione es muy cómodo. Ella lo llamó Crookshanks y aunque ese no es su verdadero nombre, lo acepta. Realmente, los gatos tienen un nombre secreto, pero es demasiado pedir que ella lo averigüe. Los humanos no comprenden las señales que dan los felinos y aunque él trato de señalarle algunos objetos y libros que podían ayudarle, ella no hizo caso. Eso le sorprende, porque sabe que Hermione es extremadamente inteligente. Pero realmente eso no es nada, es mucho más desconcertante que el amigo de su humana, ese tal Ron, no se dé cuenta que su rata es falsa. ¿Acaso no es capaz de reconocer el aroma de una verdadera rata? Scabbers es un impostor. Y no para de tratar que los demás lo entiendan, pero lo único que logra es que Ron se enfurezca con Hermione y se ponga histérico protegiendo a su rata.

Pero ese día todo está tranquilo. No persigue a Scabbers porque ha desaparecido de su vista y no tiene ganas de buscarlo. Además, le gusta escuchar las reprimendas de Hermione a sus amigos al ver que no trabajan como deberían hacerlo. Él, Crookshanks, ha aprendido que su humana detesta las trampas, que es muy justa y que valora el trabajo duro. Por eso han congeniado tan bien y la aprecia bastante. Porque aparte de ser la que lo alimenta y la que le rasca con cariño detrás de las orejas, es la que permite que duerma junto a ella en su mullida manta y que durante el día robe sus calcetines (sobre todo los de invierno) para luego esconderlos bajo la cama.

La tarde está cayendo y a Crookshanks le parece que es hora de una pequeña siesta. Los ojos van cerrándosele mientras las voces a su alrededor se hacen más lejanas y ya no les presta atención. Recuerda que un día Hermione le dijo que los gatos eran considerados dioses en el Antiguo Egipto y que era muy injusto que un dios como él permaneciera tantos años en una tienda en el Callejón Diagon. Fue muy agradable escuchar que ella lo consideraba un dios y por eso maulló melódicamente confirmándolo, haciendo que Hermione riera con ternura. Le gusta mucho su risa y por eso trata de que lo haga a menudo, sorprendiéndola con sus saltos acrobáticos o su inigualable capacidad de trepar por el tapiz de la habitación. Y como la aprecia tanto, suele llevarle regalos (la mayoría de las veces son los ratones que caza cerca de las cocinas).

Al principio se mostró reacio y desconfiado, pero en cuanto Hermione le cogió en brazos en aquella tienda supo que podía considerarla una amiga. Su vida en el Callejón Diagon había sido bastante monótona. Permanecía en lo alto de aquel estante mirando a la vida pasar. No recordaba el tiempo que pasó en la tienda de animales; siempre escondido y receloso de las personas. Si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de que Scabbers era una no-rata, no habría salido a la luz y Hermione no le hubiera dado una nueva oportunidad.

Sí, Hermione es lo mejor que le ha pasado.

Tras la siesta y una suculenta cena, Crookshanks decide dar un paseo. Recorre los pasillos más solitarios y salta algunos obstáculos. Por una de las ventanas puede ver a aquel perro grande que conoció hace unas semanas. Se dio cuenta de que no era un perro de verdad en cuanto lo vio la primera vez. Ahora está esperándolo. Tras un último salto, el gato trota por la explanada y se reúne con él. Tuvo que pasar varios días para que confiara en el perro, pero ahora sabe que puede hacerlo. Incluso lo acompaña a través de un pasadizo hasta una vieja casa, donde él le muestra su verdadero aspecto.

Minutos después, mientras pasean por el bosque, el perro le explica que es muy importante que se le acerque una rata. Tras algunos detalles, Crookshanks comprende que él habla de la mascota de Ron. Y le complace saber que tenía razón, que Scabbers no es de fiar.

Pero no importa lo que haga, la rata es muy escurridiza y no es capaz de llevarla hasta el perro. Entonces el can decide ir tras ella. Para ello Crookshanks coge la lista de las contraseñas de una mesita de noche y se la lleva. Sin embargo el plan fracasa y todo se viene abajo cuando Scabbers finge su propia muerte.

A pesar de todo, Crookshanks hace todo lo posible por ayudar al perro. Lo considera un amigo y por eso decide protegerlo cuando se arma la batalla en la vieja casa. No se moverá del pecho del perro –ahora humano- y lo defenderá. Aunque él le ordene que se marche.

Pero no es necesario un sacrificio.

Se siente realmente satisfecho cuando todo termina bien aquella noche. Sentado en un ventanal, observa al perro-humano volar sobre aquel _ser alado. _

_-o-_

El tiempo pasa rápido y Crookshanks ha vuelto a ver al perro (que ahora sabe que se llama Sirius) y a su amigo Buckbeak. Ha cazado más ratones y se los ha llevado como obsequio a Hermione. Se ha espantado con los gritos de un cuadro y no ha dejado de mirar con curiosidad a aquel extraño ser a quien Sirius llama Kreacher.

No ha abandonado la cama de Hermione y en las noches de invierno le gusta acurrucarse en la almohada. Sigue escondiendo sus gruesos calcetines y no deja de rascar sus uñas en el tapiz de la habitación. No está muy acostumbrado a que le cepillen su esponjoso pelo canela, pero Hermione se empeña en hacerlo. Y se mantiene inmóvil por complacerla, aunque debe admitir que le está empezando a gustar aquel procedimiento.

Siempre hay una sonrisa en el rostro de su humana, sobre todo al verlo.

Pero aquella noche algo raro está sucediendo. Hermione aparece de repente con una expresión muy triste mientras los gritos de alegría que provienen de la sala común se hacen más fuertes. Ella se recuesta en su cama y empieza a sollozar silenciosamente. Olvidando su tarea de acicalarse, Crookshanks salta sobre la cama y se le acerca. Le gusta su risa pero no su tristeza. Quiere que sonría. Frota su cabeza contra su rodilla y ella abre los ojos. Susurra su nombre y extiende la mano invitándolo a acercarse. Entonces le cuenta que Ron anda besando a Lavender Brown por los rincones del castillo. A Crookshanks no le gusta Lavender. No desde aquella vez que intentó ponerle una horrible cinta rosa con un cascabel en el cuello.

Crookshanks sabe que Hermione quiere a Ron, pero piensa que él no es una buena persona. Cualquiera que haga llorar a Hermione no lo es.

Mientras Hermione lo acaricia, él ronronea y se acerca más a ella. Es su manera de consolarla. La quiere demasiado y no puede permitir que esté triste. Mientras sus lágrimas disminuyen y se tranquiliza, Crookshanks piensa en que él no la dejará nunca y que siempre la querrá. Pase lo que pase.


End file.
